For the love of a father
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *finished*Vegeta finds out he has a saiyan daughter but he doesnt react to well. Vegetas daughter tries everything just to make Vegeta proud of her and in the story Gohan gets a crush on her. What will happen between them? Read and Review!!!!
1. Vegeta's Daughter?

Serenity was sitting in a chair when a red light started to go off. She went to the control panel, pushed a few buttons, and sat back down.

"Well finally, I thought it was going to take forever to get to earth." Serenity wrapped her tail around her waist and sat back in the chair waiting for impact. 

After it hit Serenity turned off the power and walked outside. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Great I landed in the desert." Serenity reached in her pocket and pulled out a small computer.

"Well I heard he was in a city, so I think I'm getting closer." She took flight and headed for the city. When she landed there was people every where.

*wow these people are weak* Serenity thought to herself. *Well I'll just search for the strongest Ki* She search but was even more confused.

*Okay this is weird there are 8 very strong ki's* Serenity looked around. *well I'll just go to the strongest.* Serenity kept flying until it took her out in the country. She spotted a small house and knocked on the door.

Chi-Chi opened the door to look at a short girl, her body was very fit. And her hair was long and black but it was very spiky for a normal girl. She had black eyes. She was wearing leather pants and white shirt that showed her stomach. She was wearing some boots and a trench coat.

"Can I help you miss."

"Yes I was wondering does a Vegeta live here?"

"No hun, Just me, my two sons, and husband."

"OH! I'm sorry." Serenity turned and started to walk off.

"WAIT!" Chi-chi walked up to her. "Let me get my husband he might help you." 

Serenity smiled and stood at the front pouch. 

Goku and Gohan walked up to her. They were just done training.

"Yeah, Hi my name is Serenity, and I was wondering do you know of a Vegeta?"

"Yup, we sure do." Goku said with a smile. Serenity's eyes got so big.

"Could you please tell me were he lives?"

"Um sure." Gohan looked her over and saw the tail around waist. "OMG! You have a tail."

"Yeah so?" Serenity didn't see what the big deal was.

"YOUR A SAIYAN!" Goku nearly fell over.

"Yes I'm saiyan."

"Well I'm saiyan, oh by the way I'm Goku."

"Nice to meet you." Serenity said shaking Goku's hand.

"Oh and I'm half saiyan, my name is Gohan." They both shook hands. "and this is my mother Chi-Chi." They both bowed.

"Well I really need to see Vegeta please can we go now?"

"Yeah sure, follow me." Gohan said flying off. Serenity followed. Goku kissed Chi-Chi 

on the cheek and left with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They all landed at the CC. Serenity could feel a great Ki but just decided to follow the half saiyans lead. They walked in the house.

"BULMA! ARE YOU HERE?" Goku yelled. Bulma came upstairs from the lab. Serenity looked the Blue haired women over.

"Yeah Goku, what is it?" Bulma was wiping her hands with a towel.

"This young girl was looking for Vegeta." Bulma walked up to her.

"Well what is your name."

"My name is Serenity, and let me guess your Vegeta's mate."

"How did you know?" Bulma couldn't believe that she knew already , she thought maybe Goku had told her.

"Oh us saiyans know this kind of stuff." Serenity said with a wink.

"YOUR A SAIYAN?"

"Yes, why does everyone seemed so shocked?"

"Vegeta is in the Gravity room, that building outside. Be careful he hates be disturbed."

"Oh Don't worry Bulma, I'll be fine." Serenity walked out side and started to knock on the gravity room door. She could hear Vegeta screaming, yelling go away but she just smiled getting to hear his voice. Finally Vegeta swung the door up.

"WOMEN I HAVE TOLD YOU TO...." Vegeta stopped talking when he saw the young 

girl looking at him with a smile.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said sternly.

"I'm your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter. I just have a son."

"Vegeta could you come in the house we need to talk." Serenity said grabbing him by the arm. Vegeta agreed and followed her.

Goku, Gohan, and Bulma were already sitting down when they walked in. 

"I don't feel like saying this story a lot so everyone sit around." Everyone go closer. Serenity sat across from Vegeta so she could look at his face.

"I've been searching for you since I was 7. See I don't know what kind of relationship you and my mother had she didn't talk about it much. All I know is she said that I was the daughter of the great Prince Vegeta. When I was about four they said I was strong enough to clear a planet so they sent me in a pod. Something happened and it got off course sending me to this un known planet. As all saiyans I was a very bad child but these people raised me to age 7, I told them I had to find my planet. So far I never have, well I landed on this place called Namek and they told me they knew of you and said you was on planet earth so here I am."

"SO that makes you about 15. (an: If I get the age thing wrong like you think this sounds to weird sorry about it)" Bulma said. Serenity nodded and looked back at Vegeta, his expressions was cold but his hands were shaking a little bit.

"So what is your name girl." Vegeta said trying to control his voice.

"Serenity Dawn." She said smiling. Even though she knew this was hard for him. Bulma was in some shock at the time, but wasn't really mad.

"Where is our planet?" She asked. "I can't wait to see my mother." 

"Girl, planet Vegeta was destroyed about 11 years ago."

"What about everyone on the planet. Did they get off alive?" Vegeta shook his head. 

Serenity held back the tears.

"Who all survived?" Serenity said clenching her hands together.

"Just me and Goku. Well and you of course you." Serenity couldn't take it and had tears running down her face. Vegeta stood up in anger.

"DO not cry, you are saiyan, SAIYANS DON'T CRY! And no daughter of mine is going to cry." Little Trunks came running in the room with Goten behind him.

"Mom what's all the noise down here?" Trunks said tugging on his moms pants.

"Honey sit down." Serenity stopped crying and looked over at Trunks.

"Oh you have a son." Trunks still stayed close to his mother.

"Yes that's my brat, the other one is Goku's." Goten smiled, and cheerfully said.

"Hi, I'm Goten. G-O-T-E-N."

"Wow, your son, he looked just like you, well except the purple hair." Serenity said laughing. She then heard another voice coming down the stairs.

"Well whose this? He looks just like Trunks." Mirai Trunks was rubbing his head cause he just woke up.

"This is Um Trunks, he is from the future. Well I'll tell you the story some other time." Bulma said with a smile.

"Whose this?" Mirai Trunks said brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Hun this is Vegeta's daughter, Serenity Dawn, they just met."

"WHAT I HAVE A OLDER SISTER, well even though I'm older then her now, but......okay I'm confused." Mirai Trunks sat on the floor since there was no more chairs. Chibi Trunks looked at Goten.

"This is to confusing, you wanna go up stairs and play?"

"OKAY!" Goten said cheerfully. Both boys ran up stairs. Serenity smiled knowing she 

had a younger Brother. And a older one in a way.

Bulma looked over and saw Vegeta heading out side.

"Where do you think your going?" Bulma said with a angry tone.

"I need to train."

Bulma looked at Serenity with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just like that, all the time."

"Oh don't worry, I think this is to much for him to handle."

"Serenity don't take this the wrong way, but way are you so nice. Your way to nice to be 

a saiyan." Gohan said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh well, I guess because I haven't been around a true saiyan since I was 4. But believe me I was a devil child when I got there. Why are you guys tail gone?"

"Well we changed into those ape things, and people have cut them off. So we wouldn't hurt anyone." Goku said leaning back in his chair like Gohan but he went to far back and fell backwards.

Everyone started laughing.

"So can you go super saiyan?" Gohan said helping his dad up.

"No I thought that was a myth."

"Nope it isn't a myth." Gohan said with a proud smile.

"WOW really you've seen a super saiyan?" Serenity said jumping up. 

"Well actually me, Chibi Trunks, my brother Goten, Mirai Trunks, my father, and well 

your father. Were all super saiyans." Serenity nearly fell over.

"Wow that is great!" Suddenly the house started shaking. Bulma stood up.

"Those boys there trying to spare in the house, Serenity will you excuse me." Bulma was walking up stairs yelling.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BOYS ABOUT SPARING IN THE HOUSE!?"

"Well I think you guys should excuse me to, I would like to talk to my father."

"We need to go anyways." Goku said getting up.

"Yes it was nice to meet you." Gohan said flying off and Goku right behind him.

Serenity walk back up to the gravity room door and took in a deep breath. She gave a small knock. He could here Vegeta mumble so she just walked in. 

She was quickly pinned down on the floor from all the gravity. Vegeta ran over and turned the power off. Serenity got back on her feet.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you know this was a gravity room?"

"Yes but I didn't think you would have the gravity up this much, what is it on?"

"350, and that was just a warm up."

"Wow then it is true you are super saiyan." The proud prince smirk.

Serenity sat on the ground.

"Could you please tell me about my mother and how you guys met. I feel as though I don't even know her. I've almost forgot what she looked like."

"Girl I have no time, I'm training."

"Father please." Serenity caught what she said. "I'm sorry sir I mean Vegeta." 

"It's okay." Vegeta sat down in front of her and started to talk about her mother.


	2. Training day

When Vegeta sat down he took in a deep breath and started talking.

"Angela, your mother, was a great warrior. Even though she was a 3rd class saiyan she was a great fighter. She was my first friend, even though we wasn't aloud to have friends on Vegeta, we still hung around each other." Vegeta looked in Serenity's eyes.

"Your eyes are just like Angie's I remember looking at them when we went into the river to swim." Serenity smiled and then got a serious look.

"If Vegeta wasn't destroyed, would you have mated with my mother?"

"I doubt it, we just didn't have that bond. I'm sure we could have forced it, but it wouldn't be real."

"Well you and Bulma have a great bond." Vegeta rolled her eyes, making Serenity giggle. 

"Well why did you, um you know with her." Serenity blushed a little. Vegeta got a smirk.

"She was about to go on a mission when one thing led to another, and well here you are." Serenity smiled, but noticed the strange look on Vegeta's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't she ever tell me about you?"

Serenity put her hands on her lap and started looking at the floor.

"Mother always told me that she knew you was proud Prince of course and having a brat in your life would just ruin it. Especially from a 3rd class saiyan like her."

"oh." Vegeta was only able to say one word. Serenity started crying.

"What is wrong with you?" Vegeta couldn't understand why one min. she is laughing and the next crying.

"I just can't believe I finally found you. I'm just so happy."

"I can't believe your so weak." Vegeta said getting up and going over to the control panel. Serenity got up fast and clenched her fist to her side.

"What do you mean by that?"

"One your to soft saiyans are to proud to cry, two your weak I can't believe you can't stand up in 350 gravity. The planet Vegeta would be embarrassed of you."

"But I never had time to train." Serenity said in defense.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Vegeta said yelling.

"Well let me train with you."

"No, you will just slow me down."

"But father please."

"NO! and don't call me father, you have only known me for less then a hour."

"Fine, I just want you to be proud and except me."

"I'll except you when you can spare with me and hold your own. And that's when I'll be proud of you. Plus when are you leaving?"

"I thought you might like me to stay here so I can get closer to you."

"This is as close as you will get it. Now you better leave I'm about to turn it up to 400." Serenity held in her tears and stomped out.

Vegeta watched as she stomped out.

*Serenity I'm sorry I treated you like that, but you remind to much of her.* Vegeta thought to him self.

Serenity flew up on the roof and started crying.

Trunks was in his bedroom on the computer when he could sense Serenity on the roof.

*Well I guess the talk with dad wasn't good.* Trunks opened his window and flew up on the roof. He walked over and tapped Serenity on the shoulder. She jerked back because she didn't sense him coming up behind her.

"Sorry I scared you." Mirai Trunks saw tears coming down her cheek. "Are you crying?"

"Of course not, just some um dirt got in my eye." Trunks smiled, he knew she was just saying that lame excuse so he would stop asking her.

"Let me guess the talk with dad wasn't very good."

"You could say that, everything was fine at first then I started crying cause I was so happy to see him. And he started calling me weak and everything. Why wont he except me?"

"Well, He's like that, did Bulma tell you why I was here." Serenity shook her head. "Well see in my time there was these androids and they were killing everyone, I was just a little boy but all my friends were killed. The only ones that survived was me and my mom. My mother help build the town again, but then she died about 5 months ago. I was tired of living alone so I came back here and asked to live with them. Well everyone excepts me, I think Vegeta excepts me now because I have proven that I'm strong."

"Lucky you." Serenity said with a frown.

"Oh please it's still so tuff just to get him to look at me." Serenity smiled, she felt better knowing that was just Vegeta's way.

"Well Chibi Trunks is going to be great when he grows up."

"I doubt it."

"Why you say that, I mean isn't he YOU."

"Well yeah he's me but he grew up having everything at his finger tips. And I've lived a hard life going day by day just trying to survive." Trunks started laughing. "I hate to talk about my self but I'M A BRAT!" Serenity bust out laughing.

Trunks laid down on the roof and looked at the stars.

"Wow its weird to have a younger sister."

"You mean older."

"Okay whatever, hum I wonder what your doing in my time?"

"Who knows, I'm probably still looking for Vegeta or my home planet."

"What was it like living on Vegeta?" Trunks said closing his eyes trying to picture what it would be like.

"Well I guess you could say it was like living on earth even though there was fights all the time. And it was really weird for me cause my mom said I couldn't tell anyone who my dad was. And when I did see him I had to call him Prince Vegeta and bow."

"You can remember that?" Serenity nodded. "Well at least you got to see him then."

"Yeah I suppose." There was a silence for a long time. 

"So Trunks what is there to do around here?"

"ummm nothing, I train most of the time. Or bug Chibi Trunks."

"Well this might be asking to much, but will you train me to be a super saiyan. I want to impress Father."

"Sure but I wont go easy on you."

"I never ask for you to. So when do you want to start?"

"Hum, during the day we can train with Gohan and Goku, and then when dad is asleep we can go in the gravity room and use that."

"Wow great!" Trunks yawned and stood up.

"Well I'm very tired, and I think you need to get some rest if your going to train with us guys tomorrow."

"Are you underestimating me just cause I'm a girl." Trunks started shaking his head.

"Oh course not, it's just have you ever trained with anyone."

"Well of course, I did live on Namek for a while."

"Well tomorrow is going to be interesting." Trunks smiled and went back in his room.

Serenity was overwhelmed with joy, she was so happy to be fitting in with a actual family. But her main goal 

was to make her father proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta got done training and went to take a shower. When he went to bed he saw Bulma still awake.

"What are you still doing up?" Vegeta said getting under the covers.

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Bulma please I don't want to get yelled at, it's been a long day." Bulma smiled.

"Vegeta I'm not mad. I think she is a great girl. But she looks just like you." Bulma started laughing and Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "So did you guys have a good talk?"

"hum...." Bulma knew he didn't want to talk, so she just turned to her side. Vegeta thought she was asleep, but then she just started talking again.

"So what was her mother like?"

Vegeta sat up in bed.

"Women, if I tell you, you will get jealous and then I'll have to hear it the rest of my life." Bulma sat up next to him and looked in his eyes.

"I will not be jealous, you act like your the only guy I've been with. Jeez, you know I was going out with Yamcha for almost 10 years." Vegeta covered his ears.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Please just go to sleep."

"Okay okay." Vegeta laid down and then could hear her giggling. 

"Why are you laughing?" Vegeta said with a stern voice.

"Cuddle with me."

"WOMEN NO!" Vegeta yelled pulling the covers over his head.

"If you don't I'll keep asking questions." Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma smiled and took in a deep breath.

"So how did you and Serenity's mom meet? How old was she? What does she look like? What's her name?" Vegeta turned and grabbed Bulma.

"Okay happy?" Bulma nestled her head in his chest and went to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

Mirai Trunks was in a deep sleep, when he heard a knock on the door.

"No mommy I wanna ride the pony." The knocking started to louder. Trunks woke up and noticed he had some drool.

*oh how gross, well at least no one saw it.* He wiped his mouth and started to go to the door.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Trunks foot got tangled up in the sheets causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"OH FUCK!" Trunks got up and opened the door, while he was rubbing his nose. Serenity was at the door hopping up and down.

"What do you want?" Trunks said with a sleepy voice.

"You said we can train, SO LETS TRAIN!" Serenity was clapping her hands and jogging in place. Trunks looked at his clock.

"Serenity are you nuts? Its 5:00 in the morning." 

"SO LETS GO!" Serenity grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him down stairs.

"Did you make breakfast?" There was enough food on the table to feed a family of 10.

"Yup I've been up since 4:00 and so I thought I would fix breakfast for my big/little brother." Serenity said jumping slightly in place.

"Well thanks but um please stop jumping." Trunks sat down and started eating. "Are you going to eat?"

"How could I eat? I want to train now." Trunks shrugged and kept eating. 

When Trunks was done he ran up stairs and got his sparing clothes on.

Serenity was at the front door yelling for Trunks to hurry up. 

"You know your to hyper to be 15."

"your funny." Serenity said flying to the son's house. Serenity saw Gohan and Goku training.

"Trunks look at that there training all ready." Trunks rolled his eyes and landed. Gohan walked up and hit Trunks on the back.

"So you ready for another beating."

"Oh whatever, I let you win last night." Trunks said laughing.

Gohan looked over at Serenity and his face turned bright red.

"Son what's wrong, your face is red." Gohan saw that Serenity was just wearing a sports bra and some workout shorts.

"Hi Gohan nice to see you again."

"Um Gohan?"

"Yeah that's your name right?" Serenity thought she got his name wrong.

"OH YEAH yup I'm Gohan no doubt about it." Gohan said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Trunks got a huge smile on his face.

"HAHAHA GOHAN LIKES SER....." Trunks was cut off by Gohan hitting him on the head. Trunks just started cussing but no one listened to him.

Serenity started jumping around and yelling.

"WHO WANTS TO SPARE WITH ME? WHO WANTS TO SPARE WITH ME?"

"Are you sure?" Goku said looking at her.

"OH COME ON just because I'm a girl. Now don't be like that, I'm probably just has tuff as you guys." Serenity waiting for someone to volunteer but no one did.

"Okay fine I'll choose." She looked at all 3 of them and then pointed to Gohan. "Okay you."

"No, leave me out of it." Serenity shrugged. 

"Have it your way." Then she got a smirk just like Vegeta's. Trunks leaned over.

"Watch out, she's got that smirk." Serenity made a blast in her hand and shot it at Gohan. Gohan dodge but his not good enough. It burned some of his arm.

"Damn! Your fast." Serenity tilted her head and started laughing. She then got serious and go in the fighting stance.

"Now don't go easy on me, cause believe me I don't give mercy." Gohan knew this girl wasn't going to stop so he also got in a stance. They stood there for a while.

"Well, are you going to go or not?" Gohan didn't say anything. Serenity stood up like she was quitting, when suddenly she vanished. 

"Where did she go?" Gohan said looking around. 

"Here I am." Before Gohan could react she kicked him in the back sending him across the lawn and hitting a tree. Gohan got up with his mouth open.

"How did you move like that?"

"I don't know, I'm just good I guess."

"Son watch out she is a full saiyan you know." Gohan nodded he knew this girl was strong so he powered up to super saiyan. Serenity smiled.

"Well you look good as a blonde." Gohan blushed a little.

Serenity flew after, punching and kicking. Gohan blocked as much as he could until Serenity punched him in the stomach.

"Maybe you should give up Gohan." Trunks said laughing.

"Oh do you want to try brother?" They both did a Vegeta smirk and started fighting. Gohan walked over to Goku.

"Dad this girl is way to strong, and she isn't even super saiyan."

"Yeah I know, but watch this should be good, both Vegeta's kids are fighting." Both watched for hours.

Trunks and Serenity's power level was very low. Trunks had enough strength to kick her in the back sending her to the ground.

"Okay, lets call it a day." Serenity struggled to get up.

"No were not going to stop, please Trunks." Serenity got up, she went after him, but Trunks easily dodged her.

"Serenity come on, were both tired." 

"NO!" Serenity energy was gone, she passed out in the air. Sending her crashing to the earth. All three guys can over. Gohan picked her yup.

"She's fine, I'll just lay her down in the house." Gohan went in the house leaving Goku and Trunks alone.

"You know Gohan likes her, don't you?"

"Yeah I know." Goku said smiling. "No offense but being Vegeta's kid, she would give him a challenge. Maybe to much of a challenge." 


	3. Gohan's Crush?

Well no one is reading this but if you are then REVIEW.... um don't mind the mistakes.... I'm tired of people talking about my mistakes, just read the story and enjoy. I'm very tired right now so this is a really stupid AN that I bet no one is reading.

*************************************************************************

Serenity woke up, rubbed her head, and started looking around the room. It was normal size, there was a desk full of school books and paper. There was poster's on the wall and a small wardrobe in the corner.

Gohan walked in with a tray full of food. Serenity was sitting on the edge of the bed ready to get up.

"Good, your awake. We was getting worried there for a minute." Serenity gave a smile, making Gohan blush. He looked at the tray and walked closer to her.

"Here I brought you some food. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up." Gohan sat the tray on a little dresser next to the bed.

"Where is my brother." Serenity said stretching.

"There in there eating." Gohan noticed Serenity holding her side. "You better lay down, your body is still healing. I'm sure you will be fine in a few more hours. Since you are a full saiyan." Gohan turned and was getting ready to walk out of the room, when Serenity grabbed his wrist. Gohan turned around quickly looking at Serenity.

Gohan blushed bright red, he was never this close to a girl.

"Thank you, Gohan." He nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

*What a strange boy.* Serenity said. 

Gohan walked to where Trunks and Goku were. Goku's mouth was stuffed with food.

"Whyisyourfacered?" Gohan couldn't hear what his father said with all that food in his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"He said, why is your face red?" Gohan covered his face with one of his hands. He didn't even realize that he did that.

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing." Gohan said sitting down and grabbing a sandwich.

"I can't believe you like my sister. Your weird." Trunks said rubbing his arm. It was still sore from fighting Serenity.

"Oh shut up!" Gohan slapped him on the back of the head. 

"You know what's strange? Serenity is very strong and a great fighter, but why did she pass out so easy?"

"Maybe because she isn't used to training with people as strong as her, or because she is pushing herself to much." Trunks said fixing his hair.

"Why would she be pushing her self?" Goku said taking a drink.

"Because she wants Vegeta to except her. So she is trying to go Super Saiyan, or something like that." Gohan was leaning back in his chair when he saw Serenity pass by with a empty tray in her hand.

"I don't think you should be walking around." Trunks said getting up and taking his empty plates to the sink.

"I'm fine." Serenity walked over and sat by Gohan. "I don't want to seem rude, but I would like to go back to the house and talk with Bulma."

"Why do you want to do that?" Trunks said walking over and playfully hitting her on the arm.

"Because I can, and I don't think I need your permission. Now do I?"

"Yes, you must first get permission from the great Trunksman."

"Hey, you can't use that." Gohan said standing up.

"And why not?" Trunks said in defense and getting in Gohan's face.

"Because I am the great Saiya Man!" Gohan said putting his hands on his hips.

Serenity got up and shook her head.

"Well if you excuse me Great Trunksman, and Great Saiya Man I will be going now." Serenity walked over and shook Goku's hand, and said her good bye.

She then walked over to Trunks and hit him in the chest.

"You better hurry up and come home. We still have some more training to do." Trunks stuck out his tongue. 

"Oh, and I can't forget about you." Serenity walked up to Gohan and gave him a hug. Trunks started laughing cause he was blushing so bad, and to make it worse Serenity kissed him on the cheek making him faint.

"OH MY WHAT DID I DO?" Serenity said helping Gohan back in the chair. Trunks fell over laughing and holding his side.

"HAHAHAA.....OH THAT'S FUNNY.....HAHAHAA......I CAN'T BREATHE......HAHAA" Gohan opened up his eyes.

"Gohan are you okay?" Serenity asked waving her hand in front of him.

"I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy that's all." Serenity smiled.

"Well I guess I'll be going now, BYE!" Serenity waved as she shot off in the air.

"Way to go, Gohan." Trunks said hitting him in the back.

"Hey leave me alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity landed at the CC and walked in the house. She saw Chi-Chi and Bulma sitting at the table.

"Serenity, Hi, you want some tea?"

"Sure." Serenity strolled over and sat down. Bulma started to pour the tea.

"So how was your first training session with the boys."

"It was great, well except me passing out. Other then that it was great."

"You passed out, why?" Chi-Chi said setting down her glass.

"I think I was just training so hard. It's okay, I'm fine."

"Well that's good." Bulma said with a friendly smile.

Serenity was trying to make some kind of conversation.

"So let me guess Father, I MEAN Vegeta is training."

"Yes, like always."

"Bulma I need to talk to you about something." Chi-Chi stood up when she said this.

"If you guys want me to leave, it's okay with me."

"Chi-Chi don't, I don't mind if you hear this."

"Yes, sit down." Bulma said.

Serenity leaned back in her chair and looked at the ground.

"Bulma, I know this is hard on a lot of people. Especially you because your Vegeta's mate, and I don't want this to ruin you and Vegeta's relationship. So if you want me to leave it's okay with me. I'll just go back to Namek cause they were very nice to me."

Bulma grabbed serenity's hands and but them between hers.

"Serenity don't be like that, your a very nice girl, and still a child. You need someone to take care of you. I know I can't EVER replace your mother, but I'll treat you like your my own." The perfect moment was ruined by 

Vegeta storming in the kitchen screaming.

"THE DAMN THING BROKE AGAIN!" Bulma calmly looked at Serenity.

"Serenity you might want to cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Believe me just do it." Serenity covered them, and was very glad she did.

"HOW DARE YOU COME STORMING IN HERE WHEN I HAVE GUEST OVER! CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A LIFE TO, MY LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND FIXING THAT DAMN GRAVITY ROOM! YOU DO KNOW I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN FIX IT SO YOU BETTER BE NICER TO ME!" The house nearly shook and Vegeta just got more pissed off.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Bulma said stomping off in the lab and getting the tools. She walked past him and 

heard something that pissed her off.

"Yeah that's more like it." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma grabbed the first metal thing she could find and hit him on the head.

"That damn women." Vegeta sat at the table and was still rubbing his head. Serenity and Chi-Chi just looked at him.

"What? Why are you here anyways."

"Well you do know I've been friends with Bulma longer then you guys have been married. So I think I deserve to be over here, if the great prince Vegeta doesn't mind." Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"DON'T GET SASSY WITH ME!" Vegeta said making a fist.

"Yeah and don't make me sic Bulma back on you. Cause she hates it when you yell at her friends." Vegeta started mumbling something. Serenity was trying to lighten up the mood when she started talking.

"Well guess what?" Serenity said looking at Vegeta. Vegeta just stared at her with a raised eye brow. "Yeah, well I've been training with the guys. Isn't that great?" Vegeta just shrugged. "Aren't you proud of that?" 

Serenity was just hoping maybe today her father would say he's proud of her.

"Not really, I train every day." Vegeta got up and walked out the door Bulma was going past them and saw the sad look on Serenity's face. Everyone heard the Gravity Room door slam making them jump.

"What did he do this time." Bulma said stroking Serenity's hair.

"It's nothing." She got up and heading towards the door. "I'll be gone for a few hours. If Mirai Trunks comes back and ask for me. Tell him I'm out in the desert. I'm sure he will be able find me." Serenity flew off.

"That poor girl." Chi-Chi said slowly shaking her head.

"Yeah, well I'm going to have a little talk with Vegeta tonight." Bulma said crossing her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity landed to where her ship still was. She opened the door and walked in, and saw everything was where she left it. She did a slight sigh and walked in this little room that she slept in. There was a small stand by the bed with a picture of her and her mother sitting by a huge shade tree. Her mothers black hair flowing over her shoulders, with serenity in her arms. She must have been about a year old.

"Mother." Serenity looked at the picture, slowly tears form in her eyes. Till the picture seem blurry to her. She sat on the bed and started talking to herself.

"Every night, since I left Vegeta, I have looked at this picture. Hoping one day I would see you again. Now all my dreams for that is gone. Then my father, I thought if I found him I could then have a family, but he just keeps pushing me away. Maybe my hopes were just to high." Serenity laid down in the bed and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirai Trunks walked in the door and saw Goten and Trunks running around in the living room.

"Hey guys, Trunks where's your mom." 

"OUR mom is on the phone in her room." Chibi Trunks always liked to be a smart ass.

Trunks walked up stairs and knocked on the door.

"Trunks hold on. Chi I need to go for a minute call me back later." Bulma hung up the phone and looked at 

Trunks. "So what do you need?"

"Where is Serenity?"

"Oh, yeah she wanted me to tell you that she went out in the desert. I have no idea why she went there though." Bulma said with a shrug.

"Okay, how long has she been gone?" Bulma looked at the clock and started thinking.

"About 5 hours or so. Why, did something happen?"

"No everything's fine. I'll be gone for a while okay." 

Trunks flew to the closet desert and started to search for a ki.

*Now where is this girl.* After about a minute or so he picked up on her. *There she is.* Trunks flew towards it and saw a ship. *This must be the ship she came down in, Nice.* Trunks walked in the ship and saw Serenity at the control panels pushing some buttons and crying.

"Serenity what happened?"

"Trunks, everyone has been great to me, well not counting Vegeta, and I was thinking. Maybe it would just be best if I leave. Father is never going to except me so what's the use."

"Serenity you can't leave."

"And why not?" Serenity said turning to him.

"Because your my sister and I said so, and you can't leave cause I need to bug someone. And Chibi Trunks 

is getting boring to mess with." Trunks said laughing. Serenity did a slight smile.

"Maybe I'll come back in a few years."

"Oh shut up, and come on."

"NO!"

"Serenity don't be stubborn, I have enough stubborn saiyans around here."

"MAKE ME!" Serenity stuck out her tongue and started running. Trunks rolled his eyes and ran after he. He caught up with her and grabbed her tail. Serenity fell to the floor.

"LET GO!"

"I will, but you have to promise you wont try and get away."

"YEAH WHATEVER, LET GO!" Trunks let go and Serenity quickly got back on her feet. She ran past him, trying to get to the control panel.

"HEY YOU PROMISED!"

"You should know better to not trust a saiyan." Trunks flew over and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey let go, stop it, hey this is just wrong. Let me go."

"Nope you wanted to do it the hard way, so I'll just have to carry you home." Trunks pushed a button to shut down the computer. As he was flying Serenity kept struggling to let go, but made herself tired so gave up.

Trunks put her down, Serenity started brushing the dusk off her clothes off. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture, to make sure it's okay.

"What's that?" Trunks said getting on his toes trying to see.

"It's nothing." Serenity turned around and started looking at it. Trunk's floated above her.

"Let me see, I wanna see." Trunks said acting like a little kid.

"NO!" Serenity turned back around but Trunks was already there. He quickly grab the pic and looked at it. 

Trunks eyes got huge.

"WOW, whose this hot women." Serenity grabbed the picture.

"For your information that's my mother."

"Damn, dad has great taste."

"Your sick."

"I am not, I'm just stating the truth." Trunks said laughing.

"Yeah, whatever sicko." Trunks heard his stomach growled and looked at Serenity.

"You want to go eat." Serenity nodded and they walked in the kitchen. They piled some food on the table and sat down and started eating.

Chibi Trunks and Goten ran to the table.

"Whatcha doing?" Trunks said poking Mirai Trunks in the side.

"What does it look like?" Trunks said cutting a evil look at him. Chibi Trunks looked over and started staring at Serenity.

"Who are you really?"

"Trunks!" Mirai Trunks yelled.

"What I'm just asking a simple question." Trunks said stepping back.

"It's okay." Serenity said putting down her food. "Well it's simple, I'm Vegeta's daughter."

"But I don't remember mom saying she had another kid." Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes.

"What a idiot." Chibi Trunks went over and punched him in the arm. Mirai Trunks let out a yell and started rubbing his arm. Goten started laughing, and when no one was looking grabbed some food.

"Bulma isn't my mom, maybe you should have her explain this to you."

"That's okay I don't need to know."

"Then why was you asking in the first place brat?"

"You know when you call me a brat, your just talking about yourself." Trunks said hitting Mirai Trunks and running off.

"Yeah you better run." Trunks sighed and started eating again. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Trunks and Serenity had done gone to bed. Serenity was laying there waiting for Vegeta to come in so her and Trunks could go in the Gravity Room. 

She sensed him come in the house and go into his room. She got up and put on her work out clothes and started knocking on Trunks door. She heard him say come in.

She opened the door and saw him on the computer.

"Trunks are you ready?"

"For what?"

"You said we could go in the Gravity Room?"

"Serenity not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"BUT YOU SAID....." Serenity said in a whining tone.

"Serenity I done got my ass kicked by Goku today. I said maybe tomorrow." 

"Okay, fine, whatever I'll just go out there all by myself." Serenity shut the door and when out side.

Vegeta was looking out the window at the gravity room.

"Vegeta what's wrong?"

"That girl is using my gravity room." Bulma sat up in bed and started brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Well Vegeta, one its really MY gravity room, two your not the only one that uses it."

"I know but she might brake it." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Now I know your not talking about that, your the only one that brakes that thing. Well except when you and Goku are in there. That's just plain dangerous." Bulma let out a sigh, which worried Vegeta. He knew a sigh like that meant she was pissed and about to yell or pissed and was about to give a speak.

"What?" Vegeta said with caution.

"Why are you so mean to her, your always pushing her away. She hasn't done anything to you."

"I am not pushing her away, I just don't have time to talk to her."

"Which is it, you don't have time. Or you don't want to give her the time."

"Don't give me that bullshit, women."

"I'm just saying. Is it because of her mother?" Vegeta just stood there without saying a word.

"It is, isn't it." Bulma knew that was it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vegeta got into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Vegeta please, lets talk about it. Maybe if we talk about it then you will get closer to Serenity."

"No, and you can't make me." Vegeta said putting a pillow over his face.

"Vegeta please."

"NO!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay if you don't tell me, I will say Vegeta please all night till you do."

"Try me!" Vegeta knew that was a big mistake.

"Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please! Vegeta please!" Vegeta sat up in bed.

"OKAY FINE, JUST SHUT UP ALL READY!" Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and then started talking.

"Her name was Angela, we knew each other since we was little children. We first saw each other by the river. We had to sneak around cause I wasn't aloud to be around low class saiyans, since I was the prince. Well as we got older we started bonding, not like a mates bond, more like friends. She was the first person in my whole life I trusted, and she was the first person I loved. The day I was out on a mission and found out Vegeta was destroyed my heart broke cause I knew she was gone. I had been through many battles, and lost many people that were close to me, but known have ever caused this much pain."

Bulma didn't know what to say, especially since Vegeta was even saying this.

"But why wont you let Serenity in your life. Treat her like a daughter."

"Because she is to much like her. I can't stand it. Bulma I love you but Serenity brings back memories that I have been trying to forget."

Bulma got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay Vegeta, just please do what you think is best." Bulma let go, turned to her side, and fell asleep. Vegeta laid awake for hours.

*I don't know what to do.* Vegeta started to pull on his hair. *Why is everything so hard?*


	4. Welcome to the family

Serenity got off the bed and starts looking around for her clothes. Gohan was asleep.

Serenity walked over and kicked him in the side.

"Hey wake up!" Serenity finished putting on her pants. Gohan sat up and started stretching, he had a huge smile on your face.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" 

"like 30 mins, I was getting bored so...." Serenity sat on the ground and started putting on her shoes.

"Where you going?" Gohan said looking around the room for his boxers (an: Yes he wears boxers)

"Home." Serenity went over and kissed Gohan.

"Why don't you stay?" Serenity found his boxers and threw them at his face.

"Well because your mom will be home from the store in a little bit, so I think I better leave."

"Okay bye." Serenity went into the bath room before she left. She looked in the mirror and saw the marks on her neck.

*I didn't know he wanted to be my mate. Well there's no turning back now.* Serenity rubbed her neck and heading back to the house.

Serenity was flying home with a huge smile. Trunks and Goku was in the front yard talking when she landed by them.

"Have fun?" Trunks said trying to hold his laugh back. Serenity just walked past them and went in the house. "FINE, were going back to Goku's house!" Trunks yelled into the house.

"Okay whatever." Serenity waved, Goku and Trunks flew off. 

Serenity started humming a little song when she felt Vegeta coming in the room. Vegeta looked at her and saw the huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Serenity was looking in the ice box when she turned around to face him.

"I have my reasons." Vegeta walked by her and started sniffing the air.

"Hey what's that smell?"

"I don't know, maybe you. You did just get done training." Serenity said laughing a little bit.

"No, brat that's not it." Vegeta then realized what it was. "Where have you been?"

"Over at Goku's house."

"Don't tell me...." Vegeta grabbed Serenity and moved the hair away from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Serenity jerked away and looked at him.

Vegeta started rubbing his temples.

"Please Don't tell me you mated with Kakkarot's son."

"Why does it matter to you?" Serenity turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Vegeta spun Serenity around and looked in her eyes.

"Because I'm your father." Serenity pushed him away.

"Your not my father remember, you never excepted me." Serenity gave a smirk.

"Don't give me that smirk, I do that smirk, you can't use it." Serenity just cut her eyes at him. "Serenity come on, tell me."

"Yes, FATHER, we mated. What's the big deal are you mad, now that I'm happy." Vegeta grabbed her by her shoulders again.

"Don't you know once you mate, your mated for life. You can't be with anyone else. Come on what was you thinking." Serenity pushed him away again. "And why are you pushing me away? damn it!" Vegeta said getting really pisses off (okay he's already really pissed off though).

"That's a good question WHY DO YOU KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY?!"

"Girl, don't start this with me!"

"And why the hell not, might as well now DAD! Come on is it to hard for you to talk about HUH! I wouldn't even be surprised if you knew about me." Vegeta's eyes got big and he turned away. Serenity's voice got very soft.

"You did didn't you?" Serenity's legs got weak so she just sat on the ground.

"Serenity I'm sorry. I knew you was mine, deep down I did, but I guess I just didn't want to except it. I was afraid if anyone found out then they wouldn't respect me as there Prince. I was afraid that my father would no longer call me his son if he found out I was with a 3rd class saiyan." Vegeta put out his hand to help Serenity up. "I remember seeing you. Training with your mother. Serenity I miss your mother very much. I even loved her, I think that's why I'm having trouble with being around you. You just remind so much of her."

"I'm sorry, I should have never come. I've brought so much trouble to your life, and now I have a mate so your stuck with me. I'm so sorry." Serenity looked down at the ground. Vegeta saw a few tears fall.

"You didn't cause any trouble." Vegeta pulled Serenity closer and gave her a hug. "I want you to know, I'm proud that your my brat." Serenity smiled and hugged her father tighter. 

Vegeta could sense Bulma coming closer but didn't think anything about it. He then heard a snap and then saw a bright light. He turned around and saw Bulma was a huge smile and a camera in her hand.

"Women don't tell me you took a picture of me."

"Vegeta that was so cuuuuuuuute !" Bulma said in a high pitched voice. Vegeta looked over and Serenity and gave a smile. Then his face turned cold and he started running after Bulma.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT CAMERA WOMEN!"

"NO!" Vegeta caught her and took the camera.

"Vegeta don't." 

"And what will you do if I just brake it now?"

"I wont fix your gravity room." Bulma said crossing her arms and giving a smirk. Vegeta let out a sigh. He knew that he lost, and handed the camera over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks and Goku landed. Goku started to rub his stomach.

"Man I'm hungry." Trunks just shook his head, he looked up and saw Gohan on the roof.

"Hey buddy." Trunks said with a smile.

"HI!" Gohan said with excitement.

"Well....."

"Well what?" Gohan said still smiling.

"Never mind." Trunks looked over and saw Gohan rubbing his neck.

"Why are you rubbing your neck?"

"Man, I think your sister is a freak." Trunks eyes got huge.

"HERE LET ME SEE!" Trunks yelled, grabbing Gohan's hand and moving it away. 

"Holy shit." Trunks said.

"Why did you just say that, is something wrong?"

"Well......um.......I don't know how to say this but...."

"Just say it." Gohan said about to freak out.

"Let just say, YOUR MY NEW BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

"WAIT! What are you talking about. We just had sex that's it. It's not like we got married."

"Well actually you kind of did, in a saiyan sort of way."

Gohan started rubbing his head. "Okay please explain."

"Okay, when a saiyan and another saiyan, or a saiyan and human or WHATEVER. Bite each other that means they mate. The sex part is a bonus you could say. Well when you mate you can only be with that person for the rest of your life, and say you was separated for a long period of time, then your body will get weak because you are away from your mate. So you guys are pretty much married. " Trunks hit Gohan in the back. Gohan was getting all dizzy in the head. 

"Gohan you okay." Trunks started waving his hand in front of his face. "Yo, Gohan!" Gohan fainted.

"Okay maybe it was to soon to tell him all that." Trunks picked Gohan up and took him in the house. Goku was in the living room watching TV. 

"HAHAHA, GO SAILOR MOON!" Goku yelled laughing like a little kid.

Goku turned around and saw a limp Gohan in Trunks arms.

"What happened?" Goku walked over looked at Gohan.

"Look at this." Trunks pointed to the bite mark. Goku did a half smile.

"um, wow...." Goku started rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think they were going to go that fast jeez, they haven't even been on a date."

Chi-chi walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Chi-chi ran over looking at Trunks. Before he could answer chi-chi saw the mark on his neck. "Oh no, whose the girl?"

"My sister." Trunks said nervously. Chi-Chi's eyes got huge and fainted falling in Goku's arms.

"So this is were Gohan gets it." Goku went and put Chi-chi on there bed and Trunks put Gohan in his room. Trunks sat there and was waving a fan in front of him. 

Gohan opened one of his eyes and saw Trunks sitting by him.

"Oh man Trunks, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that me and Serenity mated. Isn't that funny?" Gohan started laughing and sat up in bed. He had a sharp pain go through his neck. Gohan nervously moved his hand up to his neck and felt the sore.

"Don't pass out again please." Trunks said slapping him. 

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!" Trunks jumped back.

"Man I'm sorry but your going to have to face it. Your stuck with her."

"Don't put it like that Trunks." Gohan got out of bed and went to look for his dad.

Goku was in there putting a cold wash clothe on Chi-Chi's head.

"What happened to mom?" 

"She saw your neck."

"OH shit, man dad I'm sorry."

"It's okay I suppose. I just hope Vegeta doesn't try and kill you or something."

"Oh thanks dad I feel much better."

Gohan walked out of the house. Trunks was out side Training by himself.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my mate." Gohan flew off.

Gohan looked around and sense Vegeta and Serenity together.

*They must be training* Gohan waited outside until they were done training. Gohan saw Bulma walk by and then she spotted Gohan.

"OH GOHAN I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Bulma ran over and started hugging Gohan.

"BULMA LET GO I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Oh sorry....." Bulma looked at him with teary eyes.

"Why are you happy for me?" Gohan said getting his breath.

"You and Serenity are mates AWWWWWW!"

"yeah, thanks." The Gravity Room opened and Serenity walked out, Vegeta was right behind her.

Gohan gave a timid wave and stood there. Vegeta shoot a evil glare towards him. Serenity ran over and gave Gohan a hug.

"Serenity I need to talk to you." 

"Okay sure." Serenity said with a huge smile.

"Alone." 

"Okay."

Gohan took Serenity far enough so Vegeta couldn't hear them.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Serenity said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Serenity, I don't know if we did the right thing. I mean there is nothing we can do about it now, but I wasn't ready to mate. I didn't even know what that was till Trunks told me."

"Gohan I'm sorry, it's just I love you, and I felt a bond. It might be harder for you since your a half saiyan. But it's there, you just have to trust me on that. I know we did go to fast, but the bond will get greater. I know you might not love me now but you will in the future."

"Serenity I care about you, and I know I do love you. Just this whole mating thing. Your going to have to give me time."

"Sure Gohan I understand." Gohan gave her a kiss and they walked back over to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Bulma said wrapping her arms around Vegeta. Vegeta just mumbled some words and watched as the two of them came back.

Gohan walked over and saw Vegeta looking at him. Gohan was getting a little nerves and was afraid Vegeta would want to fight. Vegeta slowly walked up to Gohan. 

Gohan stood still, concentrating making sure Vegeta wasn't going to try anything funny. Vegeta slowly put his hand on his shoulder, and stared in his eyes. 

Vegeta's started to get a small smile on his face. He slightly shook Gohan.

"Welcome to the family."

********************************************************************************************

The End

Sorry I don't know what else to write........well I think it was a pretty good story......don't you think?


End file.
